


Id rather have the Guinea Pig

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Cas dosen't like his new roommate and ponders on the last living creature he shared a room withshortsoem feelsmostly just another connecting chapter in the series





	Id rather have the Guinea Pig

Castiel  
Castiel was not used to sharing a room. His mother had always arranged for Cas to have his own room, apparently his luck had run out and now he was doomed to spend a year sharing a room with a torn jean wearing, contemporary dancing, mullet rock listening, Neanderthal from the Midwest. God he missed New York. Cas came back from his evening shower to find Dean lounging on his bed in a pair of flannel PJ pants and nothing else, book of Vonnegut in hand, some 80s rock band seeping from a small speaker on his night stand.  
“Will this be a habit of yours?” Castiel questioned with perused lips, walking to his side of the room and setting his toiletry bag on his dresser.  
“Will what be a habit of mine?” Dean said, mildly perplexed looking up from his book  
“Playing such poorly written music.” Cas said reaching into a glass jar and popping a butter mint into his mouth   
“Dude this is the Styxs…Castle Walls is a classic!”  
“Ummm no the pastoral symphony is a classic, Beethoven’s 5th is a classic. This is drabble written buy a drugged up over paid rock star”  
“Hey! Don’t you be harshin on the Styxs!”  
“Whatever, if you must listen to ‘classic rock’ would you humor me and do it with headphones?!?”  
Dean paused, the irritation evident on his face “fine…” he said shortly, unplugging his ipod from the speaker   
“Also could you put a shirt on or something” Cas added, at this Dean looked at him with confusion rather than annoyance  
“You’re a ballet dancer…and your trying to tell me my being shirtless bothers you?”  
“Disrobing for practice or in hot weather or even for a part on the stage is one thing but there is no reason for it in a climate controlled dorm room.” Castiel explained exasperation hanging every on every word. With this Dean sat up   
“There’s no reason for me to wear one either, this is in fact my/our space and were both cut form the same cloth so to speak.”  
“We have similar anatomy but I assure you we are not cut from the same cloth.” Cas said with finality as he walked over to make notes on an already obsessively organized wall calendar   
Dean stood up revealing a stomach of mostly toned muscle with the slightest bit of pudge right near his pant line. He crossed to the center line of the room and placed the book back on the shelf  
“ya know if you swapped a burger for a salad or some sort a fruit you would be rid of that by the end of the month” Cas said gesturing to Deans pant line pudge. Dean looked over at Castiel incredulity staining is face.   
“I'm sure you think your being helpful but you really just sound like an ass…in Case you weren’t aware” and with that Dean crossed the room to his dresser donned a beat up white t shirt grabbed his toiletries and left the room. Cas being unabashed by the statement as it was nothing he wasn’t accustomed to hearing, took the opportunity to scribble some thoughts into his journal while his cell mate was absent. Cas slid into bed just as Dean returned, and Dean without saying a word followed suit. They both sat quietly in bed for a few moments fiddling with their respective electronic devices before reaching over in sitcom worthy unison to turn off the light on each of their end tables. They both slid under the covers and adjusted their pillows before looking up and making eye contact with one another…they had laid down facing each other. They exchanged a few brief glances between floor and face before finally rolling over to face the opposing wall. The room was suffocating under the quilt like silence. Neither one of them dared make more noise than they had to. Castiels mind wandered back to the last studio his mother worked at. They had lived in a nearby apartment rather than studio Dorms and for the first time in his life Cas was allowed to have a pet. He couldn’t get either of the animals he wanted (cat or honey bees) his mom was allergic to cats and she said they did nothing but destroy furniture and sleep, and he couldn’t get the bees for obvious far less debatable reasons. They had finally settled on a little brown and cream colored Gunnine pig. Cas was so happy to finally have a pet he carried her around the house for weeks, doing everything at home with one hand, after a while the furry critter even started coming to bed with him. When his mother received her teaching job for the Academy he was told that they would be moving back into dorm rooms, Cas refused to get rid of her. He came home one day after dance practice to find that his mother had returned her to the pet store while he was in class. He cried himself to sleep for a week and didn’t speak to his mother for a month. The weighty silence of the room reminded him of that first week without her quiet evening trills. They both lay their stiffly in the silence neither one of them really keeping track of when they, or the other fell asleep.


End file.
